Tom Collins
by Hessefan
Summary: Le parecía un nombre demasiado ficticio para ser real. * Viñeta * Bl.


**Disclaimer**: Sigo sin ser Tite Kubo, el robo de identidad no ha surtido efecto, ni la cirugía plástica. Todo de él.

* * *

><p><em>Lo admito, no quedó <em>tan_ bueno, pero hay algo de esta viñeta de 765 palabras que me gusta (tal vez simplemente que es un Yasutora x Uryuu; pareja que adoro y de la que hay poco) Ya escribí bastante sobre ellos, así que me siento un poquito en paz conmigo misma (?)._

_De todos modos, espero que les guste ^^. El prompt, obvio, es Tom Collins. Ya me queda poco para terminar con Ishida._

* * *

><p>Le parecía un nombre demasiado ficticio para ser real. Ridículo; pues nunca antes había conocido a una persona que se llamase Vodka o Champagne.<p>

Pero el mundo interno de Ishida parecía girar en torno a Tom Collins. Dicho nombre había brotado de su boca durante todo el día.

—¿Es ese su nombre? —Al final lo preguntó, tratando de no sonar demasiado virulento.

El tono de su voz seguía siendo parco, incluso cuando pretendía imprimirle algún tono distinto. Sólo sus más allegados lograban reconocer los altibajos.

—Sí, es que es extranjero, porque Tom Collins nació en… —Ahí iba de nuevo—Pero se crió en…

Sado lo escuchaba, ya para esas alturas, por compromiso. Uryuu no era un muchacho excesivamente hablador, al menos no, si no había personas a las que impresionar, y ciertamente con él no necesitaba utilizar ninguna de sus caretas.

Yasutora siempre disfrutaba del silencio compartido con el Quincy, pero ese día le había atacado una verborrea demasiado sospechosa.

_Que Tom Collins aquello, que Tom Collins esto…_

Y si bien Sado estaba, a su vez, acostumbrado a lidiar con el polo opuesto —Inoue siempre tenía algo para decir y no sabía estarse callada—, en esa ocasión, tanto Tom Collins había acabado por saturarle. Pero maldita sea su personalidad, que no le permitía ser seco con su amigo.

—¿Y quién es? —Nunca antes había detestado tanto esa costumbre japonesa de llamar a las personas con nombre y apellido.

Uryuu miró al coloso con sorpresa, silenciando abruptamente por la pregunta. Acaso, ¿no le había estado escuchando?

—Ya te dije —respondió con cierta pizca de obviedad.

Sí, Ishida reconocía que la nueva vida de estudiante universitario lo había arrebatado de ese letargo en el que siempre estaba sumido, pero si ese día estaba de buen humor no era por su compañero de estudio, el famoso Tom Collins, ni tampoco por haber recibido las notas del último parcial. Ni siquiera porque la relación con su padre había mejorado un poco en ese último tiempo.

La razón estaba ahí, a su lado, y es que siempre le había gustado el carácter centinela del gigante. Con Sado podía hablar de todo lo que le pasaba, por dentro y por fuera, de manera superficial y trascendental.

Tragó saliva cuando la potente mirada de Yasutora se posó sobre él.

—¿Es tu novio?

Sado era propenso a ser letal con las palabras: Hablaba poco, pero cuando lo hacía no era en vano. Ishida abrió grande los ojos y soltó un desconcertado:

—¿Q-qué?

—Si ese tal Tom Collins —seguía pensando que era un nombre ridículamente falso—es tu… enamorado —alzó un hombro, no sabía poner la pregunta en palabras.

Ishida tardó en dar una respuesta coherente, su torpe balbuceo apenas podía interpretarse. Cuando logró hacer que su voz naciera clara, se quedó a mitad de camino:

—No soy…

Pensó en completar la oración con un rotundo "no soy gay", pero los gruesos labios de su amigo se habían plegado a los suyos, imposibilitándole la defensa.

Ambos entendieron el papel fundamental que Tom Collins había cumplido ese día para con ellos, porque cuando Sado se cansó de lamer, morder y besar esos labios, las cosas quedaron más claras.

—¿Qué ibas a decir?

Ishida negó con la cabeza, mirando la acera gris y sucia de la plaza. No tenía sentido simular lo que no era. Contaba no sólo con la desventaja de que Sado lo conocía muy bien, si no que además era muy mal mentiroso.

—Que Tom Collins no es mi novio, quise decir —. Volvió a posar la mirada en su amigo—Tom Collins es… —silenció, al ver la mano del grandote y la tenue expresión en su rostro.

Sado no era muy expresivo, pero con el leve cerrar de ojos dejó en claro su descontento.

—No más Tom Collins por el día de hoy.

Ishida estalló en ligeras carcajadas y le invitó a tomar un trago. Lo necesitaban. Pero claro que no pudo evitar pedirle al mozo el trago que, con el tiempo, se convertiría en la bebida favorita de ambos.

—Un Tom Collins, por favor.

Sado entrecerró los ojos, fulminándole con la mirada, mientras Ishida sentía derretirse de amor al ver lo celoso que podía llegar a ser Chaddo.

Cuando, semanas después, Sado conoció al famoso Tom Collins se dio cuenta de que no tenía de qué preocuparse; no sólo porque el mentado chico con nombre de bebida alcohólica tenía novia, si no porque sabía, gracias a sus amigos, que el tema de conversación favorito de Ishida en el presente era _Yasutora Sado_.

No más Tom Collins. Salvo en el bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer =)<em>

_17 de octubre de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
